


How Kyouya Seduced Ranka

by Alwaysradpirate



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Eighteenth Birthday, Happy Ending, M/M, No Angst, No Underage Sex, No graphic sex, Not Canon Compliant, maybe a little angst from Kyouya, tamaki is obnoxious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaysradpirate/pseuds/Alwaysradpirate
Summary: I wrote something that pairs Kyouya and Ranka because I think they'd be pretty great together.WARNINGS:  1) Though technically not pedophilia or underage, the age difference is large and features an 18 y/o seducing a 36 y/o.  Don't read if It's not your thing!





	How Kyouya Seduced Ranka

It was a nice little café.  The coffee was strong; the patrons quiet; and the staff discreet.  A ridiculously handsome young man in a powder blue blazer entered the café.  He strode up to the bar and ordered a cappuccino and one of those frilly concoctions.  He chose their usual spot in the back corner.  He found himself smiling slightly at the fact he internally referred to this as “their” spot while he glances at his watch.  When he looks up, he pushes his glasses back into place. 

“Late as usual,” he thinks to himself scanning the café.  His phone rings, but he ignores it.  Tamaki Suoh can wait.  The drinks arrive.  As Kyoya Otouri sips his cappuccino, he begins to think about how much these little rendezvous have become a high point in his week.  They had started as a way to simply keep Ranka Fujioka informed of club activities involving his daughter.  The constant phone calls had gotten old fast and these meetings had been a nice solution.  Then somewhere it began to change.  Haruhi was still a main talking point, but Kyoya suddenly found himself being honest with Ranka about things he barely talked about with anyone.  He talked about his feelings towards Tamaki, his family, business worries, interests, and on occasion how lonely he felt some days.  However, what he liked most was listening.  Ranka’s stories about his wife; daughter when she was younger; past romantic experiences with men and women (that usually made the elder blush); his work, his worries; his interests Kyoya looked forward to hearing it all.  When he looked up, he saw Ranka striding in. 

Kyoya felt his breath hitch as he looked upon him.  He wasn’t in his usual dress with perfectly done hair and make-up today.  Today he wore jeans with a nice t-shirt and his hair was gathered in a low pony tail with a 5’oclock shadow decorating his face.  It wasn’t fair.  Somehow, whether in woman’s clothes or in men’s Ranka was a stunning sight to behold. 

“Hello, Kyoya.  It’s good to see you.  I would’ve thought you’d want to cancel.  It’s a big day for you today, after all,” Ranka said with genuine affection and concern in his voice.

“You’re just like Suoh.  I genuinely don’t see how the fact that I turn 18 today makes this day so much more special than any other.  Besides, if it’s as important as you both seem to feel, then I should get to spend it with the people I want,” Kyoya said as he suddenly feels a little flustered.  His companion suddenly looks a little flustered as well.

“Oh come on now, a handsome young man like yourself must have better things to do than hang around with an old person like me,” Ranka says with an odd grin.  Kyoya’s phone rings again.  He ignores Suoh again.

“First, I would just be working on something if I weren’t here.  Second, you’re not that old.  Lastly, there is no one better than you to spend my time with, Ranka,” Kyoya replies as his hand finds Ranka’s.  Ranka’s grin is replaced with a frank look of surprise.  Kyoya’s phone goes off again; Suoh’s name displayed on the screen.  Fine he wins.

“Excuse me, Ranka.  Apparently, Suoh won’t let me have any peace today” he answers the phone and rudely inquires. “What do you want, Tamaki?”

“Kyoya! Where are you? Why aren’t you here in the music room?!  Do you have any idea how worried we’ve all been?” Suoh shouts over the phone.  In the background, he can hear the twins loudly complaining about how the guest of honor wasn’t even at his own party.

“There weren’t supposed to be any club activities today.  Also, I said a thousand times that I didn’t want a party,” Kyoya says through gritted teeth. 

“What party?  There’s no party… We’re having a crisis!  Yes a crisis…. The twins have started fighting again and they’re destroying everything! We need you to help take care of this!” Tamaki clearly makes up on the spot.  Kyoya can actually hear the twins “Nice thinking, Boss!” through Suoh’s phone.

“I’m hanging up now,” Kyoya says.  As he shuts his phone, he can still hear Suoh’s whining. “I’m sorry Ranka.  I’m supposed to be meeting with you and have allowed such a rude interruption.  I can give you our schedule for the next few weeks now, if you want.”

“It’s alright.  I actually have some idea about what’s been going on now that Suoh and Haruhi have started dat… um… gotten so close.  He’s over at the apartment all the damn time now.  So, I hear a lot of…”  Ranka looked uncomfortable. 

“Ranka, it’s alright.  You should know better than anyone I’m over it.  My one-sided pining for that goof subsided a while ago.  It’s sweet of you to be concerned, though,” he said as he found the older man’s hand again.  Ranka looked flustered again.  He let Kyoya’s hand touch his a moment more before he suddenly needed both hands for his drink.  After a sip, he continued.   

“Actually, I knew they were planning this party for you.  They’ve been planning for weeks.  As I understand it, Mori and Huni are coming in from school to attend.  They’ve really worked hard on this for you.  You should go and have fun with your friends.” Ranka said a bit sheepishly.  That odd grin on his face back again. 

“Hmm… I’ll go on one condition.  Since this didn’t work out, please allow me to take you for dinner tonight and get you caught up.  I know Suoh probably leaves a lot out when he’s at your home,” Kyoya said while hoping that this was a decent enough justification to get Ranka to meet him.

“Really, it isn’t that big of deal.  I am thankful that you’ve committed this time to keep me informed, but you should take this day to be out with your friends.  Eighteen is a big one.  I actually met Kotoko when I was about your age.  Soon I had Haruhi and a few years later Kotoko was gone.  Enjoy your time to be young and with your friends.  Really, you don’t need to work so hard or spend so much time with older people like me.” Ranka replied, but Kyoya wasn’t taking no for an answer. 

“Ranka, today I’m an adult and I don’t feel like celebrating.  Tamaki is busy with Haruhi.  I’ve gotten over my feelings for him, so it isn’t as awkward as it could be.  However, I now feel like the proverbial third wheel around them.  The twins would be there if I asked, but frankly I don’t enjoy their company that much and we aren’t super close.  Mori & Huni are too involved with school, and like the twins I’m not very comfortable with them.  Both pairs are rather closed corporations.  Once again, I’m the odd man out. 

My relationship with my family is strained.  I don’t wish to see my brothers.  They probably don’t care to see me.  We spent so many years fighting with each other for father’s approval and money.  There is too much bad blood between us.  My refusal to be the perfect heterosexual son my father wants got me kicked out of his house.  My sister, who I would love to see, is abroad with her husband.  I don’t want to celebrate today.  My childhood ended yesterday, and good riddance to it.  I just want to eat dinner somewhere nice and go home to bed.  Please, have dinner with me.  Ironically enough, I hate to eat alone and would enjoy your company,” Kyoya said a little surprised with the way his own voice was shaking.  His usual façade of cool, calm, polite indifference slipped in the moment.  Such a moment was rare for him, yet more often he found himself comfortable not being perfect in front of the older man. 

“Are you alright, dear?”

“I’m fine.  Come to dinner.  Some decent food and decent company followed by some decent sleep would be something to look forward to.”

“The mark of adulthood is not wanting to do anything more than eat and go to sleep. Well in that case, where should I meet you and what should I wear?” Ranka knew the young man well after a year.  He must be in a world of pain if he wasn’t being his usual polite self.

…….

Ranka arrived at the apartment building early for a change of pace.  He had to admit to himself he was impressed.  Not necessarily surprised, after all Kyoya seemed to have a talent for money and incredibly refined tastes.  However, it really was a bit much.  When he was Kyoya’s age, he’d lived in a shoe box with a roommate. Then he lived with his wife and child in another shoe-box.  Kyoya, however, had chosen a penthouse in a popular area of the city.  Three bedrooms, three bathrooms, two floors, updated kitchen, fantastic living area overlooking the city, and an office all for one person; it was impressive.

“I’m sorry, Ranka.  The host club party ran later than expected. Please, make yourself at home.  I should be ready in about fifteen minutes.” Kyoya called to him from the top of the stairs.  “You look wonderful, by the way.”

Ranka felt himself blush.  He’d spent more time than he’d care to admit fretting over his outfit for the evening.  He was often flustered by Kyoya.  It was irritating.  In the end, he’d picked out his favorite black evening dress.  He had pulled his hair back into a loose up-do secured with a clip and his make-up was masterfully applied.  Every detail was chosen with great care from his undergarments to his earrings.   As he sat in an overpriced sofa, his mind flashed to earlier and he suddenly felt as if Kyoya was holding onto his hand again. 

“He is half your age and only a year older than your daughter, idiot!  Stop this blushing like a naïve school girl and wake up!” Ranka thought, but it was hopeless.  There was something about him.  From his helpful financial advice; to how he supported his friends; to the way he looked when he listened; to the fact he truly had a good heart buried under his icy demeanor; he was simply amazing.  Somehow, he always seemed more mature than his natural age would have suggested.  The fact he was absurdly attractive didn’t detract from his appeal.  Ranka realized too lately he might be in too deep.

“Ranka, dear, I’m ready.  Let’s go eat,” Kyoya said.  Ranka looked up at him and felt his breath hitch in his chest.  Kyoya was wearing a black suit with a red tie.  The suit was clearly a masterpiece of some variety, probably made from fine Italian fabrics, and Kyoya wore it well.  His height and shoulders were enhanced.  When Ranka stood up, he realized that over the course of a year he’d gone from being eye-level with Kyoya to being ever so slightly smaller than the new adult.  He felt himself blushing again. 

“Right let’s go eat.”

……

Dinner had been in a word “divine.”  Course after course of the most delicious faire was presented, devoured, and replaced with another dish.  Ranka made excellent use of the fancy restaurant’s wine after listening to Kyoya’s recommendation.  Ranka found it funny how he knew what to buy, but said he didn’t drink.  Kyoya acted the cool customer throughout the meal, but was clearly amused at the way the older man acted.  They had wonderful conversation about everything and anything.  Yet, the subjects of Haruhi, Tamaki, and the host club never seemed to make it into the conversation.  After dinner, Kyoya dragged a somewhat reluctant Ranka to a nearby park for a stroll.  Kyoya didn’t want their date to end.  It had been a pleasant evening.  As they walked through the quiet park, Ranka took his arm. 

“So, I have a question that I’ve been dying to ask,” Ranka said.

“I’m assuming you think I might have an answer.  Please ask whatever you like, dear.”

“Are the twins… um… as _close_ as they let everyone think?”

Kyoya chuckled darkly before answering, “Of all the things you could ask of me… Well, I guess my best answer would be that they are very close.  If you can believe it they were actually worse at one point.  Between the Host Club and your daughter they’ve really opened up to others.  As far as their possible romantic relationship, I honestly don’t know.  I could honestly see it not being an act, but I’ve never really wanted to know.  The whole idea creeps me out a bit.  I can’t imagine feeling that way towards my own siblings, but I can’t bring myself to damn them if that’s what they feel toward each other.  So, I’ve never searched for an answer to that question, not that I couldn’t find it if I tried.  Besides, who am I to judge or pry?  I’m a homosexual man on a date with a man twice my age and enjoying every minute of it.”

“So, this was a date,” Ranka asked.

“Were you really under some other impression, Ranka,” Kyoya asked studying his companion intensely. 

“I suppose not.”  Ranka shivered under the gaze; unaware that it had begun to snow. 

“It’s getting rather cold and somewhat late.  I suppose as a responsible date I should be thinking about how to get you home.  How did you get here tonight, Ranka,” Kyoya asked.

“I took public transport.  I didn’t realize how late we’d be.  I don’t think I could get a bus at this hour.”

“Hmm… I’m sorry I don’t know any cab companies to call and I don’t have a chauffeur anymore. My apartment is close to here.  You can wait there while I arrange your transport home,” Kyoya offered a blush spreading across his face.  He hoped Ranka didn’t notice. 

“Thank you, Kyoya.  That is very kind of you,” Ranka said blushing himself. 

……

By the time they walked the two blocks back to his apartment the snow had really begun to fall.  The roads had quickly become hazardous.  The icy sidewalks were treacherous in the low heels Ranka had worn for the night.  He had ended up clinging to Kyoya to avoid a nasty fall.  Once inside, Kyoya had called one taxi service only to be told that they weren’t operating because of the storm.

“If you wish to stay that’d be fine.  I don’t know if I’ll be able to get you a cab.”

“No, I really shouldn’t.  I’m worried about Haruhi.  I’ll figure out a way home, don’t worry about me.  I really shouldn’t intrude on you further. Besides…,” Ranka said very aware of how alone he was with this young man that made his pulse race.  He was older and he should have more control over himself, but Kyoya was very difficult to resist.  He made a move towards the door.  He stopped when Kyoya caught his hand.

“Ranka, please stay with me.  The roads are terrible.  It’s not safe for you to be out.  Haruhi is fine.  She’s either at your home or with Suoh.  He might be an idiot, but he’d never let anything bad happen to her.”

“Still, I wouldn’t want to put you out.”

“I know you aren’t actually this dense, Ranka.  You know I want you here.  I want to fall asleep and wake up next to you.  I want you.  Please, stay with me,” Kyoya said in a passionate voice that made his knees feel weak.  Ranka felt every inch of his body tingling.

“I am 36 years old,” Ranka said not sure if he was trying to dissuade himself or the younger man, “My daughter is only a year younger than you.  I really shouldn't do this with you.  Do you have any idea how inappropriate it would be for me to stay here?  It was bad enough I came here tonight. I should’ve…”  Though Ranka realized the sense in what he was saying, there was no denying he wanted this as well.  Kyoya had somehow managed to put both arms around his waist.  He felt wonderful in his embrace.  The tingling sensation in his body intensified.  It terrified him. 

“I’m eighteen today; I’m no longer a child in the eyes of the law.  I shouldn’t be a child in your eyes either,” Kyoya said his voice quiet almost a whisper but intensely serious; “Furthermore, if the law doesn't clear your conscious; my own deeds should.  I successfully run more than one enterprise.  I pay the rent on this apartment.  I’ve lived more or less on my own for two years. I’m not unaware of our age difference.  I’m not stupid.  If my feelings weren’t serious, I wouldn’t have expressed the desire to act on them.”  Kyoya’s hands were stroking the middle of his lower back as he spoke.  Ranka’s pulse was racing again.

“You just turned eighteen.  You don’t know what you want,” Ranka muttered looking away from his intensely set face.  It was his only defense. 

“Weren’t you my age when you met Haruhi’s mother? You knew what you wanted then.  I know what I want now,” Kyoya said softly as he moved one of his hands to caress his face.  “I want you, but if you don’t want me the same way I’ll stop.  Please, consider staying anyway.  I offered and I have plenty of rooms, if you don’t want to share mine.  If you choose to leave, then at least wait here until transportation can be arranged.  In any event, I would appreciate it if you stopped minimizing my feelings.  I always know my own mind,” Kyoya released him from his arms.  He was looking at the older man as if to gauge the effect of his words.  Ranka moved away from him and picked up his phone and dialed.   Kyoya’s face looked utterly crushed. 

“Hello, Haruhi.  I’m caught out in this storm at a friend’s home.  I think I might get snowed in tonight.  Will you be alright by yourself,” Ranka asked his daughter, “You will?  Alright then, call me if you need me.  I love you,” Ranka closed his phone and walked up to Kyoya.  He walked back up to Kyoya stopping a fraction of an inch from touching him.

“Are you certain about this, Ranka,” Kyoya asked slinging his arms around the older man’s waist.   Kyoya was waiting for his response.  It occurred to Ranka that this young man clearly cared that he wanted this too.  He was waiting for his consent almost to a fault.   

“Yes,” Ranka said.  Kyoya bent slightly and Ranka tilted his head slightly.  Their lips merged together.  The mere touch of their lips sent electricity through him.  The kiss deepened quickly.  Tongue met with tongue.  Hands roamed the body of the other.  Blood rushed to every extremity. There was some battle for dominance taking place and Ranka felt himself losing and not caring about his loss.

Kyoya pushed Ranka towards the stairs never parting their lips.  Ranka answered by shoving his suit jacket off.  Kyoya tossed the clip that had been holding up his hair somewhere into the apartment and immediately grabbed two fistfuls of his locks.  Ranka loosened up the red tie and began unbuttoning his shirt.  Kyoya’s hands found the zipper on the back of his dress and started to pull it down.  They were close to the bottom of the stairs at this point.  Ranka’s dress slid off of him with Kyoya’s assistance and pooled on the floor.  Not to be outdone, Ranka abandoned Kyoya’s shirt and loosened the younger man’s belt and unzipped his trousers which quickly joined his dress at the foot of the stairs.  He felt Kyoya’s hands abandon his hair to travel south stopping when he felt the silk of his underwear.  He felt two hands on his ass yank him in close.  He pulled away from his mouth then, so, Ranka took the opportunity to attack his neck.

“Ranka, not that I’m not enjoying everything, but kissing our way up the stairs seems hazardous.  I don’t want you to fall over.  I like your lingerie, by the way.  It’s rather sexy,” he said a bit breathlessly.  His hands slipped over the fancy underwear.

“I’m glad you liked it.  Boxers wouldn’t have gone with my dress. Ahh,” one of Kyoya’s hands had found its way to his front and was cupping his growing erection.  The combination of his hands and the silk shifting across his skin was debilitating to rational thought.  He was clinging onto the younger man’s shoulders as a whimper escaped his lips. 

“Upstairs, now!”  Kyoya commanded with a growl. 

……

Kyoya was awoken by the sounds of pots clattering and hushed voices in his kitchen and he allowed himself a small grin.  He was still, as Ranka once termed, “pure evil” in the morning, but he couldn’t help but be at least a little happy this morning.  Today was his twenty-eighth birthday and his anniversary.  Their relationship over the past ten years had not always been easy. 

After their first night, it had taken a small miracle for Kyoya to convince Ranka that he was serious about him.  All the work he did convincing the man the night of his eighteenth birthday had to be repeated often in the beginning of their relationship.  The “I’m not a child and I know what I want” speech had been said so often that Ranka could probably quote it back to him.  Then there were the everyday squabbles that all couples seemed to have.  Those persisted to this day, and Kyoya wouldn’t have had it any other way.  The biggest hurdle, however, was telling people. 

They didn’t say anything initially.  Ranka figured it wasn’t worth the hassle for a meaningless fling.  The choice was taken away from them when the entire club caught them making out at the Fujioka apartment.  Surprisingly enough, the person who had the hardest time adjusting to everything had been Tamaki.  Haruhi would have been the obvious choice, but she simply had said she wanted her dad to be happy.  In all fairness, it was somewhat strange, especially since those two ended up marrying each other.  It was a little strange that he was closer in age to his stepdaughter and stepson in-law than his husband.  He didn’t care at the end of the day, though.  He loved Ranka and wouldn’t change any of it.


End file.
